From Hell
by Spike868
Summary: Spike, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla discover a man crouched down, leaning over the body of a woman in an empty street one night in London, 1888. It's a woman, and she's dead.
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1888, and William the Bloody has existed for 8 years. One night in London, he and his vampire group of Darla, Drusilla and the well-known and feared Angelus discover a man leaning over the body of a woman in the streets. It's a woman, and she's dead.

**From Hell**

Chapter One

_1888, London_

Spike prowled the cobblestone streets with is vampiric love and sire Drusilla hanging off his arm, laughing and bouncing about. 'Dru, calm down. You'll wear yourself out before we've even eaten.' Spike chuckled.

'But I'll have to work up an appetite if I'm going to eat anything.' Dru replied.

'You don't need to be hungry to eat, luv.'

'True, but I like feeling hungry. It's a good feeling.' She laughed, gently swaying. She was slightly drunk, as was Spike.

'Do you know what else is a good feeling?' he asked suggestively. Before he could finish, a male voice responded from behind them.

'Now, now children, behave.' Angelus brushed past them, pulling Darla behind him by her hand. 'Come, we must hurry. Sun up is soon, and we can't be caught outside, now can we?' He turned to Darla and stopped. He kissed her violently on the lips before pulling back. Both now wore their vampire visage, and were laughing.

'My, my Angelus, such a savage beast you are.'

'And only you can love me.' Angelus whispered back. He wrapped his arm around Darla's waist and they kept walking. Spike and Drusilla joined them and together the four vampires walked down the dark and empty street.

'I'm hungry now.' Drusilla whined.

'Now, now luv, we'll be eating soon. We need to find a place to stay.' Spike replied. She giggled, nuzzling Spike's arm with her head. He kissed her and they continued on with Angelus and Darla.

'This will do.' Angelus stopped outside a dark brown wooden door and exchanged glances with Darla. She nodded in approval. Angelus froze when he heard a strange and unfamiliar sound coming from behind them. He spun around, as did Spike, Drusilla and Darla. They discovered the origin of the noise they heard, a man in a cape leaning over a body on the ground.

'Hey!' Spike yelled to him. He looked up, his eyes black as marbles, even in the night. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Spike, that's no way to treat a stranger, now is it?' Angelus scolded him, before adding in a whisper, 'Let's see, what you are doing.' He began walking towards the man, and halfway between he vamped out. 'Now, get up.' he ordered.

The man stood up, revealing a horrible mess of a body beneath him. It was a woman, wearing a pretty blue dress. Spike and the girls walked over. 'Well, would you look at that.' Spike commented. 'Bloody hell, who is this wack-job?'

'Yes, who are you?' Darla spoke.

'That is none of your concern. Leave these streets now, if you know what's good for you.' the man said to them. Angelus had returned to his human face, and the man was completely unaware of who he was speaking with. Angelus turned his head to look at his companions.

'I think we know what's good for us.' he said, vamping out again. He turned his head back. 'You.' He snarled and moved in for the kill, but the man backhanded him across the face. Hard. He stumbled before crashing into a row of wooden barrels.

'Hey!' Spike objected to the attack, vamping out and leaping at the unknown man. Spike received a painful punch to his face and landed hard against a wall across the street, falling straight to the ground. The two vampires snarled, getting back up.

'Bastard!' Angelus shouted, running at the man. He stopped two feet short of the man, who swung his fist out at Angelus. He ducked, and then punched the man in the stomach. In a fight that lasted only moments, Angelus tackled, kicked, punched and pounded on the unknown figure in the darkness of the street.

When the man was down on the ground, and appeared to be unconscious, Angelus spoke. 'It's no fun this way.'

'Ooh, let me have 'im then!' Drusilla cried gleefully, giggling. She was glad to have a meal. Angelus shrugged and stepped aside, allowing Drusilla to move in. She knelt down beside the man and vamped out. He suddenly sat up, surprising her. She shrieked and instantly caught Spike's attention. He grabbed Drusilla's throat and clenched it tightly.

'Oi, let go of her!' Spike shouted at the man, running to her side. He kicked the man in the face and he let go of Drusilla. Spike pulled her back away from the man. He got to his feet and stared at the four vampires who opposed him.

'From Hell I came, to defy God.' The man said.

'I'm losing interest in this guy.' Angelus said to Darla. 'What's say we just go inside before the sin rises and we all fry?'

Darla nodded and the two of them moved to the door. 'I'm sure Spike can handle himself.' They went inside, leaving Spike and Drusilla outside in the street with the strange man they knew nothing about.

'Who are you?' Spike asked.

'From Hell I came, to defy God.' He repeated.

'Yeah mate, heard ya the first time. But who are you?'

'From Hell I…' He began his sentence again, but Spike interrupted him.

'You are not answering my question. He vamped out and snarled at the man. 'I'll ask one last time before I rip you to pieces and feed your entrails to Drusilla here, who are you?'

'I am higher than you, vampire. I am the root of all evil. From Hell I came, to defy God.'

'I'm sick of you and this, "I'm from Hell to defy God" rubbish!' Spike shouted. He left Drusilla's side and attacked the man again. He grabbed Spike by the throat before he could even attack, and whispered in his ear.

'You came and you saw, but you won't say a word. Demon from the underworld, be gone. Forget you saw me, forget you saw anything tonight. You won't ever find me again, and if you do you won't recognise me. As a spawn of Satan I say to you, be gone.' He released Spike and turned to leave, his cape trailing behind him as he disappeared into what was left of the night.

'What a bastard.' Spike said as he helped Drusilla to her feet. They again noticed the body of the woman in her pretty blue dress, lying motionless and bleeding severely.

'I don't feel like eating anymore.' Drusilla moaned. And just before the sun rose, Spike and Drusilla disappeared inside, finding Angelus and Darla had killed the owners of the cottage and that it now belonged to them.

Author's Note: Kind of dark, I think. A bit darker than I was expecting, I hoped for it to be lighter but anyway. If you hadn't guessed already from the period and the m.o, the man in the cape was Jack the Ripper. I was watching the movie _From Hell_ today and had a wacky idea that maybe our four favourite vampires Angelus, Spike, Darla and Drusilla could somehow come across Jack the Ripper while he was performing one of his acts. If you haven't seen the film (excellent performance by Johnny Depp) then I'd recommend that you see it, but ONLY if you have a strong stomach. Lol. Reviews anyone?

© _From Hell_ – (the title of the movie is ©)


	2. Chapter 2

**From Hell**

Chapter Two

_1888, London_

Inside the small cottage, Spike and Drusilla joined Angelus and Darla in the living room. Spike closed the large wooden door behind him and led Drusilla to where he heard Angelus and Darla talking.

'My love, shall we take the bedroom?' Angelus said seductively.

'I don't see why not. Spike and Drusilla will be fine out here, won't they?' Darla replied.

'Grand-mum,' Drusilla spoke to Darla. 'That man out there left an awful mess of a pretty woman in a blue dress.'

'Yes Drusilla, that was nice of him. Now why don't you and Spike get some sleep. There's a big day for you tomorrow.'

'Ooh.' Drusilla jumped up and down, clapping her hands in joy. 'What's special about tomorrow?'

'Not a lot Dru, but the two of us are tired and we'd like some peace and quiet.' Angelus answered.

'And what exactly do you mean by _peace and quiet_?' Spike questioned.

'That's none of your business.' Darla snapped before turning and heading into another room. Angelus followed her, stopping at the door and looking back.

'Secret men's business boy, now take Drusilla and stay out of here.' He closed the door behind him, leaving Spike and Drusilla alone in the living room.

'Come here luv.' Spike called to her. She was admiring some hand-drawn images of a family of three. A young girl about four or five, and her parents. It was framed, and stained as well. It was obvious the drawing was old. But it was so detailed. It looked so real, like a snapshot of who they really were.

'I like the look of this li'l girl.' Drusilla smiled deviously.

'Come to bed Dru.' Spike led her over to the old lounge behind them and the two sat down. Spike cuddled Drusilla under his arm and the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

When they woke, sunlight was peaking through the curtains. It was mid-morning, and Spike found that things had gotten rather noisy outside. He peered through a gap in the curtain at the crowd of people outside.

_The woman last night_. He remembered. _God, Angelus isn't going to be pleased._ He walked over to the bedroom and tapped lightly on the door. Her heard something hard hit it; it sounded like a shoe.

"Angelus, there's people outside." Spike called through the door.

"That's 'cause we're in a city, boy." Angelus called back.

"There's police, and the public… What if they want to question us about what happened last night?" Spike heard shuffling inside before Angelus appeared at the door in his trousers, bare feet and a half-buttoned up shirt.

"Find a way out the back, and we'll go." He told Spike. The young blonde nodded and headed off to the kitchen to see if there was a back door. Angelus closed the door to the bedroom and returned to Darla.

"What did he want?" Darla inquired, sitting up in bed.

"People 'ave come for the body of that woman from last night." Angelus told her as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"That man was very rude."

"The man who killed 'er?" Angelus asked.

"Yes."

"Well, the police might want ter talk to us 'bout the incident, and well, I'd rather not be here when they come a'knocking."

"Where are we supposed to go? It's the middle of the morning, and the sun is out." Darla asked.

"I sent Spike to look for a way to sneak out the back, maybe into an alley or somethin'. At least we won't be seen."

"Can't we just stay here?" Darla said. "I don't see why we can't pretend that nothing happened."

"I honestly can't be bothered answerin' a bunch of officers' questions right now." Angelus told Darla. "There'd be too much temptation to eat them."

"Angelus, you'll behave. I'll make sure of it."

"Darla, I think it's best if we just go. Come on, get dressed and we'll leave." Darla leant forward and huffed loudly and noticeably.

"I don't think you remember who's in charge, Angelus." She scolded. "I am the one who started this family, and I am the one who runs it."

"I'm the male Darla, and the male rules the house."

"Rubbish, I _made_ you Angelus, don't start telling _me_ who rules the house."

"Darla, I'm just saying that maybe it's best if we don't hang around for the chat with those officers outside. Sun doesn't bode well with us."

"And I'm saying that we stay. I don't want any reason to go out in that sun, and at least if we stay here we can bring them inside and then there will be no sun."

Angelus knew he was losing. He hated losing, he really did. And it was Darla he was losing to, which destroyed a little bit of his pride with every fight they had. He didn't like fighting with her, it just sort of… happened. Little disagreements that progressed too much larger fights gave Darla reason to return to the Master, and Angelus reason to spend time with Spike and Drusilla, more specifically, Spike. But this was just a minor disagreement. Angelus wanted to leave, Darla didn't. It was simple. Angelus eventually gave in.

"All right, we'll stay." Darla smiled with satisfaction and got dressed; heading out into the living room while Angelus sulked in the bedroom. Spike had been told off by Darla for trying to find a way out, and was also told he had to fake everything if the police knocked on the door. Drusilla woke and Darla explained it all to her as well, and then it was just a case of sitting and waiting. Angelus stayed in the bedroom for quite a while, hating the fact that even this little disagreement ended up with him losing. He _hated_ losing, even if it was Darla. When Spike came in to see him, he acted as if nothing was wrong, and joined Darla and Drusilla in the living room.

A/N: This might turn into something more ficlet-y rather than just the one-off I had planned when I wrote it. How about reviews to see if anyone likes where this is going.


End file.
